black_skies_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Rose
History Amelia was born in Dorminia, in 1717, to Francis and Jackie Rose. Amelia would have a rather peculiar childhood, most unlike others, even those born into Old Money. Whilst many would receive a private education in one of the finest grammar schools in Dormenia, Amelia's private education was exactly that... *private*. Taught by a live-in tutor, she would learn everything she needed in order to survive and thrive in the world. With one-to-one tutelage, Amelia would excel in many areas, and with more... *practical* lessons from associates of her father, she would learn thing that no child should learn. By the age of 12, she had learned the basic configuration of a small-scale explosive and how to perfectly measure the requirements for gunpowder. Of course, such knowledge would never be implemented by her own hand in the real world. But it was important to know such things if she was to one day be President of the Black Rose Mercantile Company. As Amelia blossomed into a beautiful young woman, it was expected to draw the attention of many men, both from Old and New Money. She often grew quite bored by those who chased her hand. She enjoyed the attention, she enjoyed the chase, but at the end of the day, they simply did not interest her, but she made a contrived effort to at least *seem* interested if only to remain positive relationships amongst the bourgeois. Over the years, Amelia would develop a reputation as a man easter and a temptress, who dominates and uses men for her pleasure. Rumors of adultery and the committal of the very worst taboos. Of course, they were all lies, lies made up by men who grew frustrated and angry with the lack of progress made with the young beauty. If she would not share their bed, they would say that she did so regardless. With men trying to one up on each other, the lies and rumors only grew more fantastical. Unfazed and stoic as ever, Amelia would use the slanderous rumors to her own gain. There was no such thing as bad publicity, and it only made her more desirable... especially by the right.. or *wrong* people. Growing tired of men and their games, Amelia sought to focus on the business run by her parents. As the eldest child of two forward-thinking parents, she would be the first in line to run the business upon their passing. She would have to learn, and so she followed her father to work every day, signing contracts, exchanging goods and produce, overseeing the manufacture of various goods from weapons to coal to copper. She befriended *all* of her father's clients and employees, knowing she would need their trust and support if she was ever going to succeed a business-woman in Dormenia. She had her reputation, she had the respect of her employees and clients, she had all the capital she needed to to give the business running and prospering... all she needed to do now was make her mark. Category:Other Characters